1. Field
The present application relates in one aspect to mobile device communication, and to provision of real time text capabilities, and more particularly to providing real time text capabilities to mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Mobile devices are used for voice and data communications. Even as communications have become richer, such as by increased use of video conferencing, non-verbal communications remains an important way to communicate information. Real time text allows an experience of being able to convey text from a source to a destination practically instantaneously. Additional capabilities relating to text transmission and display remain desirable.